¿Yo Enamorado?
by enigma223
Summary: Fanfic de Tokio Hotel.BillxTom.Georg y Gustav tratan de ayudar a Bill a confesarle su amor a Tom.¿Quién sera el primero en decirlo?
1. Mi hermano es tan tan lindo

Hola espero que les guste este fic es el primero que hago. No se como es la vida de Tokio Hotel así que lo que escribo no es verdad .Tokio Hotel es real y no son míos cuanto quisiera que si, ja ja.

Mi hermano es tan…tan lindo

Era un día cansado para el grupo dado que tuvieron que dar dos conciertos en un día, esa noche fueron a un antro a divertirse un rato.

Tom conoció a una chica a la que invito a bailar. Cuando terminaron de bailar la chica se alejo y Tom tomo unas cervezas hasta que se emborracho.

Mientras Bill miraba hacia arriba y se preguntaba:

Bill: ¿Por qué cada vez que Tom se me acerca mi corazón se acelera?

Gustav: Oye, ¿Qué tanto piensas Bill?

Bill: En nada, yo solo…, olvídalo

Georg: Bill, aquí te dejo a Tom que esta otra vez borracho

Bill: Pero tu y Gustav se van a quedar ¿verdad?

Georg: No, es que yo tengo que ver a alguien y Gustav va a bailar con una chica

Gustav: Así, que te quedaras solo con tu hermano

Bill: ¿Eh?... si, claro

Georg y Gustav se fueron. Georg hablaba con una linda chica, mientras Gustav bailaba con una chica igual de linda que la de Georg.

Tom estaba tan borracho que de momentos se dormía, pero despertaba por la música.

Bill: Tom se ve tan lindo dormido, que da ganas de…-fue interrumpido por Gustav-

Gustav: ¿Por qué siempre los miras así?

Bill: ¿Así como?

Gustav: No lo se, lo miras de forma diferente como si… como si… como si te gustara

Bill: Que cosas dices Gustav, como… como me va a gustar mi propio hermano-un poco sonrojado y nervioso-

Los chicos se quedaron en casa de Georg y durmieron muy tranquilos.


	2. Muchas preguntas y solo una respuesta

Hola espero que les guste el segundo capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews. Les vuelvo a repetir no se como es la vida de Tokio Hotel así que lo que escribo no es verdad .Tokio Hotel es real y no son míos.

**Muchas preguntas y solo una repuesta**

Al día siguiente Bill se levanto muy temprano comió algo y se sentó en un sillón que estaba enfrente de una televisión, en ese lugar empezó a recordar lo del día anterior lo qué él pensó y lo que Gustav le dijo:" ¿Por qué cada vez que Tom se me acerca mi corazón se acelera?""¿Por qué siempre lo miras así?""Lo miras de forma diferente como si… como si… como si te gustara".

Las palabras "como si te gustara" empezaron a recorrer su mente y se pregunta en su mente:

Bill: ¿Acaso me gusta mi propio hermano?

Bill: ¿Por qué lo miro así?

Bill: ¿Por qué cuando me abraza me pongo un poco rojo y nervioso?

Bill: Ahora me estoy dando cuenta porque –Cuando fue interrumpido por una voz

¿: ¿Otra vez pensando Bill?-dijo la voz al principio desconocida para Bill, pero después reconocida

Bill: Ah…Buenos días Gustav

Gustav: Buenos días. Dime, ¿en que pensabas?

Bill: En que me acabo de dar cuenta que…que…-se puso nervioso y empezó a sudar

Gustav: Vamos dilo, no tengas miedo-le animo

Bill: Me di cuenta que me gusta mi hermano-dijo al fin, pero su cara parecía de miedo

Gustav: No te preocupes, no te odio ni me das asco, no podría odiarte porque eres mi mejor amigo y cuentas conmigo para todo-dijo al ver a Bill

Bill: En verdad te lo agradezco solo falta que Georg y mi hermano no me odien

Gustav: Te aseguro que Georg no lo va hacer, pero de tu hermano, eso si no puedo asegurarlo

Bill: Pues eso espero Gustav, pero también falta saber si yo le gusto a Tom-dijo triste

Gustav: Yo te ayudare

Bill: ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias

Un poco mas tarde Georg y Tom se despertaron y sospecharon un poco. Todos comieron, se vistieron y salieron a dar un concierto.

¬ 

Georg: Al fin hiciste el segundo capitulo

Gustav: Si, te estabas tardando

Enigma223: ¬¬ Entonces lo hubieran hecho ustedes

Bill: ¿Por qué yo admito primero que me gusta Tom?

Tom: O////O

Enigma223: Por que es raro que Tom lo admita primero, él es más testarudo

Tom: ¬¬ Yo no soy testarudo

Enigma223: Claro que si

Tom: Que no

Enigma223: Que si

Georg, Gustav y Bill: Otra vez empezaron a pelear.

Todos: Dejen reviews xD


	3. La confeción de Tom

Hola espero que les guste el tercer capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews, el tercer capitulo es el mas largo porque ya casi se acaba el fic, no pensé que fuera a ir tan rápido. Les vuelvo a repetir no se como es la vida de Tokio Hotel así que lo que escribo no es verdad .Tokio Hotel es real y no son míos.

**La confesión de Tom**

Después del concierto Gustav hablo con Georg a solas en la sala.

Georg: De que quieres hablar Gustav

Gustav: De Bill y espero que tu también lo apoyes

Georg: Si, sabes que yo siempre lo apoyare, pero dime de que se trata

Gustav: Pues que a Bill le gusta Tom pero no se lo dice porque piensa que lo va a odiar

Georg: Ah, y que quieres que haga

Gustav: Que lo ayudes, investigando si Tom siente lo mismo que Bill

Georg: Ok, haré todo lo posible por sacarle esa información

Gustav: Danke Georg y te aseguro que Bill también te lo agradece

En eso llega Tom a la sala y se quedan en silencio. Tom se les queda viendo raro

Tom: ¿Qué pasa?

Georg y Gustav: Nada –dicen nerviosos

Tom: ¿Seguros? Bueno no importa, ¿han visto a Bill? lo ando buscando

Georg: ¿Para que lo quieres?

Tom: Es que últimamente se comporta muy raro conmigo y quiero saber que le pasa

Gustav: A de estar en su cuarto y si no en la azotea

Tom lo va a buscar a su cuarto y no lo encuentra, entonces se dirige a la azotea y allí lo encuentra.

Tom: Hola Bill, ¿Qué haces?

Bill: -Dio un respingo- Tom, no vuelvas a hacer eso

Tom: lo siento, no quise asustarte, pero no me has respondido

Bill: Estoy mirando las estrellas, y tu ¿qué haces aquí?

Tom: Quería hablar contigo

Bill: ¿Sobre que?

Tom: Es que has estado raro conmigo últimamente y siempre estas con Georg y Gustav

Bill: Oh, no te preocupes estoy bien

Tom: ¿Estas seguro?

Bill: Si, y en verdad siento haber estado distante contigo

Tom: Ok, no hay problema, es solo que siempre estamos juntos y se me hizo raro

Bill: Ok, esta empezando a hacer frío es mejor que entremos

Tom: Si

Al entrar Georg llamo a Tom y lo llevo a la sala y Gustav llamo a Bill y lo llevo a su cuarto.

**­­**

Este tendrá segunda parte pronto la pondré.

Y perdón por no ponerlo antes pero no pude por la escuela, esta vez me di un tiempito, espero actualizarlo pronto.


	4. La confeción de Tom II

Hola espero que les guste la segunda parte del tercer capitulo. Gracias por sus reviews, el tercer capitulo es el mas largo porque ya casi se acaba el fic, no pensé que este capitulo fuera tan largo. Les vuelvo a repetir no se como es la vida de Tokio Hotel así que lo que escribo no es verdad .Tokio Hotel es real y no son míos uu.

**La confesión de Tom. Parte II**

**En el cuarto**

Gustav: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

Bill: Nada, solo me pregunto si estaba bien, que porque me comportaba así con él y que porque siempre estaba con ustedes.

Gustav: Pero no le dijiste nada ¿cierto?

Bill: Claro que no. ¿Sabes? Cuando menciono lo de ustedes, me pareció que estaba celoso.

Gustav: ¡Bill puede que tengas una oportunidad!

Bill: ¿Pero que tal si solo son celos de hermano?

Gustav: No te preocupes, Georg ahora lo esta averiguando

**Con Georg y Tom**

Tom: Dime Georg ¿de que querías hablar?

Georg: Dime ¿Qué piensas de Bill, sientes algo por él?

Tom: ¿Qué pienso de él de que forma?

Georg: Si, como persona

Tom: Es muy bueno, me gusta su forma de ser. No se que siento porque cuando estoy cerca de él me siento raro.

Georg: ¿Te sientes raro, en que forma?

Tom: Si, no se, como nervioso pero a la vez contento

Georg: OK. Gracias por contestarme.

Tom: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Georg: Por nada, solo curiosidad.

Una ves terminada la charla cada quien se fue a dormir, pero Tom no podía dormir, se quedo pensando en la pregunta de Georg hasta que se dormido y entre sueños descubrió la respuesta a la pregunta de Georg.

A la mañana siguiente todos notaron raro a Tom. Gustav y Georg hablaron con él.

Gustav: ¿Tom estas bien?

Tom: Si, bueno mas o menos

Georg: ¿Por qué?

Tom: ¿Te acuerdas de la pregunta que me hiciste?

Georg: ¿Cuál de todas?

Tom: La de que siento por Bill

Georg: Si, ¿que pasa con esa pregunta?

Tom: Ya tengo la respuesta

Georg: Y, ¿cuál es?

Tom: Me…me…me gusta Bill

Gustav: Eso es genial

Tom: O.o ¿por qué?

Gustav: Nada en especial

Georg: Y, ¿le piensas decir a Bill?

Tom: No, ¿qué tal si me odia?

Gustav: Cree me que no pasara eso

En eso llega Bill, Georg y Gustav los dejan solos para que hablen

Tom: Bill, tengo que decirte algo.

**Aquí termina este capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, pero la escuela no deja mucho tiempo.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **nn.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola, hola. Aquí yo después de mucho tiempo de no actualizar. Pues bien, este es el último capítulo. En lo personal siento que no me quedo muy bien que digamos pero espero que sea de su agrado._

**UN FINAL FELIZ**

Bill: Y, ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Tom: Tú me… Tú me… Tú me gustas Bill

Bill: Este… Pues

Tom: Sabia que me odiarías

Bill: No te odio, solo es que…

Tom: ¿¡Es que, que Bill!?

Bill: Es que… ¡Tu también me gustas Tom!

Tom: ¿Enserio? O.o

Bill: Si

Bill y Tom se dan un gran abrazo y un beso

Tom: Y, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Bill: Jejeje. Es que pensé que en el momento en que te lo dijera te daría asco, me odiarías y nunca nos volveríamos a llevar igual

Tom: Ohh, ya entiendo. Yo pensaba lo mismo pero ahora me doy cuenta del tiempo que hemos perdido y todo por nuestro miedo

Y así se quedaron toda la noche abrazados y platicando.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno los twins le dieron la buena noticia a Gustav y Georg

Bill: Georg, Gustav, tenemos algo muy importante que decirles

Gustav: Si dígannos, ¿qué pasa?

Tom: Lo que pasa es que… ¿Cómo decirlo?

Georg: Vamos dilo ya

Bill: Lo que pasa es que Tom y yo seremos pareja a partir de hoy

Gustav: ¡Al fin!

Georg: Pensé que este día nunca llegaría

Tom: ¿Sabían que a Bill le gusto?

Gustav y Georg: Emm… nooo

Tom: ¬¬

Gustav y Georg: ˆ -ˆ

Tom: ¿¡Por qué rayos no me lo dijeron!? Todo hubiera sido más fácil

Gustav: Todo tiene una explicación

Tom: ¡Adelante, quiero escucharla!

Georg: Primero cálmate, ¿Si?

Tom: Ya estoy calmado

Bill: Yo les dije que no te mencionaran nada

Gustav: Exacto y además…

Tom: ¿Además?

Georg: Además nosotros también sabíamos que a ti te gusta Bill y tampoco le dijimos nada

Bill: Oigan es cierto no me dijeron nada, ¿por qué?

Gustav: Por qué queríamos que Tom te lo dijera personalmente, y resultó bien, así que de que se quejan

Twins: O///O

Georg: Bueno dejemos de hablar y hagamos… ¡¡FIESTA!!

Y así como fue dicho fueron organizando la fiesta, no había más tiempo que perder. Vivirían felices y pasase lo que pasase lo enfrentarían y lucharían por su amor.

**FIN**

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Dejen reviews. Nos vemos en otro fanfic._

_Hasta luego… =)_


End file.
